This invention relates to an improved shoe holder particularly adapted for use in dyeing, tinting, polishing and cleaning shoes, without the necessity for touching the shoe during any of these operations.
Various forms of shoe holders are of course well known in the art. Examples of prior art shoe holders are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,187,663; 2,575,408; 2,580,525; 3,123,850 and 4,483,039. However, many of these shoe holders are of relatively complex structure and hence are expensive, and many of these devices cannot be readily used and manipulated, for example, for dyeing shoes, without the necessity for the operator to touch the shoes during such operation, resulting in an unsatisfactory and messy procedure.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a holder for shoes which is simple and inexpensive to produce.
Another object is to provide a simple easily operated shoe holder particularly adapted for dyeing shoes, without the necessity of the operator touching the shoes during such operation.
A still further object is to provide a flexible essentially one piece shoe holder which can be readily inserted into a shoe for holding same in one hand during a dyeing, tinting, cleaning or polishing operation.